Automated bakeries may use track ovens to bake bread, buns, rolls, and other bakery products. In a track oven, a track extends through a bakery enclosure, and a drive chain extends through the track and supports conveyor grids. The conveyor grids may include a plurality of grids separated by a space. The grids receive and transport bakery pans.
During operation, dough, for example, is disposed on trays or pans, which are disposed onto the grids of the track oven. The grids and the dough-laden trays are transported through the oven. The oven may be heated by ribbon burners. The length of the track conveyor and the speed of operation may be controlled so that dough products are baked to a degree of doneness when the dough products exit the oven.